


Dancing On My Own

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ant McPartlin realised something important after he had seen Calum Scott his audition at Britain's Got Talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, so I do make mistakes and it’s possible I’ve used English and American words and spelling. I’ve wrote it in “proper” English, so there’s no Newcastle slang at all. Google Translate is my best friend while I’m writing. If there are any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> There will be some smut in the story, by the way.
> 
> This is also complete fiction, this never happened (although it would be really wonderful if it did happen). I don't own the characters in this story, I only own the words I have written.

Calum Scott just finished his audition and I felt something I never felt before during an audition of Britain's Got Talent: true emotion. It was really hard for me to hold back my tears. I could burst down in tears immediately if someone would say anything to me or would touch me.  
Luckily Calum's audition was the last one of the day, because I just couldn't take it any longer.

I walked quickly to the dressing room I shared with Dec after the shooting of the last audition was done and I knew Dec was following me, because he shouted my name after me. I closed the door behind me when I reached the dressing room and I sat down on the couch.  
The door of the dressing room opened again after a few seconds. It was Dec. He sat down beside me and looked at me with his beautiful eyes I could drown in.  
"Anth, what's going on?" my best friend asked. "Are you alright?"  
I looked away before I opened my mouth to speak. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? I'm always doing fine."  
"No, you're not fine. I can see that. You know I can look through you,” Dec said before he wrapped his arms around me. “Please Anth, talk to me. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you. You are my best friend. You mean more to me than anyone else in this entire world."  
I bursted into tears, because of the way Dec touched me.  
"Please Anth, tell me what's wrong," my best friend tried again while he kept hugging me.  
"I... I can't tell you," I managed to say although I kept sobbing.  
Dec hugged me closer and he gave a kiss on my head. "Of course you can tell me. You can tell me everything. That's what best friends are for."  
I turned my head away after I stopped crying. "No. I can't say it. It would destroy our friendship if I told you."  
"Hey," Dec said while he grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him. "Nothing could destroy our friendship. We've been best friends since we were thirteen and yeah, the bullies made it a hard time for us, but they couldn't destroy our friendship. Nothing or nobody could ever get in the way of our friendship."  
My best friend wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Do you understand me, Anth?"  
I nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't get angry with me."

There was a knock on the door before Dec could answer me. "Who is it?" he said instead.  
"It's me, Lisa. Can I come in?" we heard at the other side of the door.  
"Yeah, come in," I answered.  
The door opened and my wife stepped inside.  
"Is everything alright, love?" she asked while she looked at me.  
"I need to talk to you, Lise," I said and I pointed at a chair in front of me.  
My wife, who was also one of the make-up artists at Britain's Got Talent, sat down. "Alright. What is it?"  
I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "I'm in love with Dec."  
I could feel that a shocked Dec was looking at me, although I watched how the expression on Lisa's face changed.  
"Really?" my wife asked with a surprised look on her face.  
I nodded. "Really. I'm not joking."  
Then something happened that I didn't expect to happen. Lisa got up from her chair, she hugged me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that from you," she said happily.  
Dec and I both looked at Lisa with raised eyebrows, because we didn't have a clue what she was talking about.  
"Eh... What?" I answered surprised.  
"Don't act like I'm stupid," Lisa said before she sat down on her chair again. "I've known you've been in love with Dec since the day I met you, Ant. You've probably been since the day you've met Dec. You just never realised you had feelings for him, until now."  
I couldn't believe what my wife told me. _She knew I was in love with Dec before I even knew it?_ "I'm so sorry, Lise. I truly am," was all I managed to say.  
"Don't be sorry. I would like to thank you for telling me instead. Now I can finally move on with my life and I'll take care of the divorce papers. Everything will be alright, pet," Lisa said to me. "You deserve to be happy and I've known for quite a long time that you weren't in love with me anymore. I even wonder if you've ever been in love with me."  
Lisa stood up from her chair and left the dressing room.

"Were you trying to tell me you're in love with me just before Lisa came in?" was the first thing Dec said since Lisa entered our dressing room.  
"Uh... Yeah," I started while my face turned red. "That song Calum sang, made me realise that I've been lying to myself about my feelings for you."  
"I'm glad to hear that," my best friend reacted.  
I looked confused at him. "What?"  
Dec punched my arm playfully. "I'm in love with you too, you stupid."  
"You're in love with me?" I answered surprised. "But you're engaged to Ali."  
"Shut up and kiss me," my best friend said before he pulled me closer. "Ali knows I'm in love with you."  
Our lips touched and the kiss was everything I expected: soft, sweet and really lovely. I felt my belly tingle, because of our contact.  
Our lips parted after a few seconds and I never felt happier in my life then during that exact moment.

"Thank you for telling Lisa," Dec said while our foreheads touched. "Can I kiss you again?"  
Dec's lips found mine again before I could give an answer.  
Our kiss became more eager while Dec opened my shirt, one button at the time. The tingling in my belly moved southwards and my jeans became tighter.  
Dec stopped kissing my lips and moved down to my neck. A moan escaped my mouth as my best friend sucked on my neck and licked the skin. He also placed his hand on my crotch, which made me moan again.  
Dec removed my shirt and he unbuckled my belt, so he could unbutton my trousers. He then placed his hand on my crotch again and squeezed it.  
I couldn't control myself anymore and attacked Dec with my lips by pressing my lips hard on his. There was a lot of passion involved when our tongues met.

I opened my best friend's shirt quickly and I also unbuckled and unbuttoned his trousers.  
"Someone's excited," Dec said when he squeezed my private area again.  
"Please Decky, I need you," I said while a moan left my mouth.  
We looked at each other and I could see a twinkling in Dec's eyes.  
My best friend stood up to lock the door of our dressing room before he kneeled down in front of me. He pulled my trousers and pants down to my ankles, so he had better access to my arousal.  
Dec grabbed my erected member and pumped it a few times before he replaced his hand with his mouth.  
"Declan!" I moaned loud.  
My best friend kept sucking and licking for a few good minutes before I exploded into his mouth. He swallowed every single drop of it.  
"Wow! That mouth of yours is amazing!" I panted while stroking through Dec's hair. "Thank you for that, but now it's my turn."  
I pulled up my pants and trousers before I got up to push Dec against the door. I then pulled Dec his trousers and pants down, so his erected member could spring free.  
I got my best friend his excitement in my mouth in one go.  
"Oh God. That's amazing," Declan said.  
I removed my lips from his arousal so I could look him in the eyes. "What did you say, love?"  
Dec whined. "Please, Anth. Don't stop!"  
He pulled at my hair to push my head back to his crotch. "Please Anth, I need..."  
I engulfed Dec's member back into my mouth before he could finish his sentence. I had to hold his hips, because his legs began to tremble.

My best friend came hard after I kept sucking him for a while. We dressed ourselves again before we set down onto the couch.  
"Thank you for that," Dec sighed. "That was amazing, although I totally didn't expect that to happen."  
We shared a quick kiss on the lips before I said: "You're very welcome and I thought it was wonderful too."

Declan cupped my face into his hands, he pulled me towards his own face, so he could press his lips on mine again. Dec's kisses made me go weak.  
"You really have no idea what you're doing to me," I sighed. "I love you so much, Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly, I love you to the moon and back."  
"I love you even more, Anthony David McPartlin."  



End file.
